Moaning Mrytle's Bathroom
by Mrs Pierre Bouvier
Summary: A missing moment in HBP before Harry walks into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Along with another chapter that takes place two years later. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned Harry Potter…Tom Riddle would've succeeded in COS, Voldemort would then be sexy and Ginny dead. Now that's a reason to celebrate

**A/N: **This fic is not related to my other one they just have the similarity because they tie in with Half Blood Prince. There is going to be one other chapter, it has to do with two years later so expect it…soon! Please tell me what you think I love to hear your thoughts. Here it goes…

Hermione Granger walked in a sort of daze. She couldn't believe sixth year was almost over it seemed not too long ago when she was helping Neville search for his toad on their first ride to Hogwarts.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of faint sobbing. She reminded herself that this was the second floor and it contained Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was a rather weepy ghost who haunted the girls' toilet; she died over 50 years ago and hadn't gotten over it.

Hermione had some good times in that bathroom she, Harry and Ron made the Polyjuice potion in secret there. How she wished for those days again everything was less…complicated. Harry and Ron were not wanted by almost every girl in the school and Voldemort was presumed dead. Thinking of those memories she found herself walking into the bathroom.

To her surprise she and the glum ghost weren't alone. Draco Malfoy stood there he might have been crying. Myrtle made a motion to him and turned around but before he turned he wiped the tears on his sleeve.

"What are doing in here?" he asked thickly from having just cried.

"Going to use the toilet," she lied, "in case you haven't noticed this is a girls' bathroom. Unless you secretly are female I believe you should leave"

"I'm aware of this being a girls' bathroom," his voice growing arrogant, "I happen to be male and I'm in here because a fifth year prefect thought he saw Myrtle spying on him in the Prefects' Bathroom."

"Then why were you crying?" she dared to ask.

"I wasn't crying," he protested.

"Your eyes are both red and I watched you wipe your tears on your sleeve," She replied edging closer. "Considering you have that solid evidence against you were crying."

She took that moment to glance at his face. His silver eyes were almost grey that matched his pale almost grey skin, he seemed as he hadn't seen sunlight in a while. His eyes glisten slightly with unfallen tears. A feeling seized her stomach…pity.

"It's okay if you cry," she told him, "Everyone cries at least once in their life."

"He didn't," Malfoy said softly.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord," his voice barley above a whisper.

"He's lying to you then," she replied gently.

"He'll kill me and my family," Malfoy was crying again. "If I don't do what he asks."

"And what's that?" she asked soothingly, she drew very near but didn't touch him.

"He wants me to…" He started to sob, "I can't tell you…really I can't. I'll be a traitor…I shouldn't have told you any of this." His sobs died down and she stole some toilet paper for him to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. "Thanks" he smiled, not smirked, smiled.

He looked…handsome, maybe it was because he was smiling or maybe it was the flush on his cheeks from crying.

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled warmly and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Malfoy called after her. He grabbed her hand his other hand went to her cheek. She inhaled sharply but didn't shy away. He leaned in, their lips millimeters away he then closed the gap by kissing her gently.

"You don't have to side with them," she whispered when they separated.

"I don't know," he was shaking tears were falling, "but I have to tell you something…"

He was interrupted by Moaning Myrtle "Harry Potter is coming! He's in the corridor!"

Hermione ran to nearest stall and hid standing/crouching on the toilet. She could see through the crack. Malfoy was crying but she couldn't comfort him.

"Don't," Myrtle crooned, "Don't tell me what's wrong…I can help…"

"No one can help me," he said now standing with both hands on the sink, his head bowed, tears trailing down his pallid face and into the sink. "I can't do it…I can't…it won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

Hermione watched in horror as she noticed Harry and Malfoy noticed soon after. Her best friend and enemy dueled for several long seconds, Myrtle was trying to stop them but it was futile. Hermione could only watch helplessly.

As she heard _crui_ for a split second in which she feared for her best friend but when she heard what was uttered from Harry's lips she was stunned…_Sectumsempra. _

Devastated she watched a gash appear across Draco Malfoy's face and chest as a sword would, blood gushed staining his robes vermillion. She muffled her scream.

Not too long later Snape was attracted by Myrtle's screams of a murder in the bathroom. For a few long moments she wondered if it really was murder. He was breathing that was good. Snape easily healed the wounds and interrogated Harry.

That spell was so evil _probably Dark Arts, _she reminded herself. From then on she knew Harry shouldn't trust the book, it was evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** It's in the other chapter if I rewrote it I would wallow in what could've been, who likes to do that?

**A/N: ** Here's the second chapter I prefer the first chapter but I hope you like this one too!

The war was over after 1 year 6 months of fighting, lives were lost many were injured but the light side won. The most important among the dead was Ginny Weasley she turned out to be a horcrux.

When Ginny was a naïve 11 year old she wrote in Tom M. Riddle's diary, spilling her secrets and soul into the seemingly harmless book. She was wrong as she wrote Tom/Voldemort gained strength and also put in a little piece of himself into her thus creating a horcrux.

She was the last horcrux to be destroyed the other was Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. It was Harry and Ron who destroyed her together. Harry escaped uninjured but now Ron lay in a coma with his love, Luna Lovegood always by his side. Mediwizards say he'll wake up…one day.

Harry was doing better than expected, Hermione visited him everyday. He would have nightmares but seemed normal most days, other days he would wallow in guilt. The two of remaining trio lived life day by day.

Snape was not put into Azkaban he was pronounced innocent. He killed Albus Dumbledore under Dumbledore's orders; the Order of the Phoenix backed him up. Hermione could remember the shock when she found out as well as the anxiety when Draco Malfoy's future was unclear.

Hermione could remember all too well the day she saw him in court. He looked thinner, his skin still pallid and his eyes were greyer then ever, lost all the silver. He was still handsome too.

She still wondered what he was going to tell her that day in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, everyday.

Hermione Granger walked into "The Three Broomsticks" on a weeknight, the pub was rather empty, instead of filled with eager students. She ordered a butterbeer, grabbed a seat and sipped slowly watching the pubs customers.

An older wizard sat drinking a fire whiskey reading the _Daily Prophet, _a man was talking to a woman making her laugh rather loud and obnoxiously. Three women sat in a cozy corner chatting idly laughing frequently seemingly carefree.

Hermione shivered slightly when a cold December draft came in along with another customer. She recognized him immediately…Draco Malfoy.

She watched him closely as he ordered a butterbeer, running his hand through his pale silver blonde hair.

_Butterbeer, _Hermione thought to her self, _He always seemed more of a fire whiskey type. _

Her heart skipped a few beats as he headed her way and sat across from her.

"Hello Granger," he said, "thought I'd sit with a familiar face."

"Hello Malfoy," she managed to say trying to hide her shock. It was an awkward situation neither of them had spoken to each other in two years.

"How's life?" he asked taking a large drink out of his mug.

"Fine," she sighed, "my good friend is dead, and one of my best friends is in a coma and my other lives in guilt." She could've seized this moment to ask him the question which had been haunting her for two years…but she didn't. "How are you?"

He too sighed, "I dunno…better than the last time we spoke…Happy I got off. I could be sitting in a cell in Azkaban with my father right now but I'm not." He shivered and took another swig of butterbeer. "You know I wouldn't have killed him."

"Who?" she asked puzzled.

"Dumbledore, I couldn't."

She of course knew that, Harry had given her the whole story once he had gotten over the shock. How Malfoy was too cowardly to kill the man, how Snape had to do it. It was going to happen either way, that's what Dumbledore ordered. Snape was way too important to the Order. Draco Malfoy was his tag along who thought he was working for the Dark Lord.

"Put it in the past," she told the Slytherin, her once enemy…maybe he still is. "That's what Harry and I are trying to do."

"You're right," He exclaimed, "That's exactly what I should do, start a life. Forget about Voldemort, my father and those days of hell and despair."

She smiled as he drained the rest of his butterbeer she followed suit.

"Would you like to take this conversation outside?" He asked, she nodded and they slipped on their coats. Walking out they were hit with brisk cold air.

She watched his eyes were more silver than she had seen them in 3 years. She remembered that day in the bathroom again…the kiss. _Does he ever think about it? _she thought. Snowflakes were falling and got caught in his hair where they became almost invisible against the silver blonde. His cheeks were rosy from the cold then something in her changed. Courage seemed to come out of nowhere and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Malfoy," her voice was shaking slightly. "Do you ever think about that day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Everyday," he replied. She was shocked.

"Before Myrtle announced the intruder, what were you going to tell me?"

"The truth," he said looking her in the eye. They stopped walking now and were facing each other in the snowy, empty street which was cast in a bluish hue in warning of the coming darkness. "I was always jealous of you, Harry and Ron. You guys were such close friends…something I would never have. I would never be as popular as Harry or as smart as you. That's why taunted you three. I wanted to apologize."

"Oh," she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, "that's it."

"No," Draco Malfoy admitted, "I also wanted you to know that I love you…at least I think I do." He went into quick explanation, "I began to notice the beautiful young women you grew into. How brave you are and smart. Why do you think I kissed you in the bathroom? But you don't like me do you? I'm just a worthless and evil Slytherin how could you, a noble and caring Gryffindor love me?"   
"No!" she protested, "you're brave too. You've faced Voldemort, you admitted everything you've done…crying. And you know what I think! I think I love you too." He brought his face closer slowly and kissed her. In the middle of a Hogsmeade street in the middle of December. The dark had finally rested upon them causing the streetlamps to burn dimly. But Hermione took no notice of this, she was busy having Draco Malfoy kiss her sweetly and passionately which she returned happily.


End file.
